gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD
The RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD ('F'ull-'S'''cale '''D'evelopment) is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island. Technology & Combat Characteristics Testings of the RX-78-01［N］ Gundam Local Types were completed, and with the mass production RGM-79 GMs under development, an order to create a RX-78 type to be utilized by a unit was handed down."Monthly Gundam Ace", Kadokawa Shoten, November 2017High Grade 1/144 Gundam FSD model kit manual RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD is a Full-Scale Development unit, created to enhance various armaments and mechanics. Although it shares some parts with the Gundam Local Type, the Gundam FSD was redesigned with mass production in mind, gaining improved basic performance and operability. While its exterior has similarity to the Gundam Local Type's, such as using the same backpack capable of equipping various weapons, it also has unique parts such as the chest intakes. Demonstration tests were conducted in various places, and there were unofficial reports of two units fighting in Jaburo. The suit brought back valuable data for the development team, advancing the RX plan, eventually leading to the FSWS (Full-armor Systems and Weapon System). Armaments ;*Prototype Long Range Beam Rifle :Following the development of the RX-78-01 Prototype Gundam's beam rifle, work on a long range beam rifle started. For high stability during shooting, the prototype long range beam rifle can be mounted on the compact shield (that has a bipod) via a gun mount.Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin Mechanical Archives The rifle's barrel is unable to withstand long period of beam irradiation and will burn out. The rifle's main grip can be mounted at one of two locations, and the weapon can be dismantled when not in use. The rifle (either in its complete form or a partially dismantled state) can be stored on the suit's backpack in place of one of the beam saber storage rack. By discarding the rifle's barrel and scope, the weapon can be used as a beam gun with weaker firepower. It is also possible for the beam gun to be equipped with the scope. ;*Beam Saber :A combat armament stored on the backpack, its blade-shaped beam can instantaneously cut through the armor of a mobile suit. Besides the two on the backpack, two more can be carried on the compact shield. ;*Gatling Gun :An optional armament, it is attached to the right forearm when equipped. It can be fed via an ammo belt attached to a drum magazine mounted on the right side skirt armor and position behind the waist, or by an onboard small drum magazine. A spare small drum magazine can be carried on the side skirt armor. ;*Shield :The same compact shield as used by the Gundam Local Type, it is for close combat and a bipod is installed behind it. Two beam sabers can be carried on the back as well. ;*Large Shield :A new shield with a larger defensive area than the one used by the Gundam Local Type. It can be folded in the centre, becoming more compact to suit the Gundam FSD's mission. ;*Machine Gun :The same firearm as used by Gundam Local Type, it is developed by Yashima Heavy Industrial. An improved production model was later used by other mobile suits. Spare magazine for the weapon can be carried on the side skirt armor. ;*Beam Rifle :An improved version of the beam rifle used by the Prototype Gundam and RX-78-02 Gundam. The rifle's fore grip is replaced by a drum-shaped E-Cap, which increased the number of shots by about 80%. Equipment ;*Visor :Like the Gundam Local Type, the Gundam FSD has a visor attached to its head, protecting it from dust and bright light. History A pair of Gundam FSD, one white and one black, were encountered by Vasily Bosch during the battle of Jaburo in U.C.0079 Gallery HG Gundam FSD.jpg|HGGO 1/144 RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD (2018) - Box art RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam_FSD_Unit_1_and_Unit_2.jpg Gundam The Origin MSD Cucuruz Doans Island chapter 11.jpg|Gundam: The Origin MSD: Cucuruz Doan's Island chapter 11 Gundam_The_Origin_MSD_Cucuruz_Doan's_Island_Chapter_17.jpg Cucuruz_Doan's_Island_Chapter_17_FSD_Gundam_Unit_2.jpg Gundam_Origin_Cucuruz_Doan's_Island_Chapter_17_FSD_Gundam_Unit_2.jpg Trivia References RX-78-01-FSD- Gundam Full-Scale Development.jpg RX-78-01-FSD- Gundam Full-Scale Development 1.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_The_Origin_Mechanical_Archive_Vol._24_A.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_The_Origin_Mechanical_Archive_Vol._24_B.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_The_Origin_Mechanical_Archive_Vol._24_C.jpg Mobile_Suit_Gundam_The_Origin_Mechanical_Archive_Vol._24_D.jpg External Links *RX-78-01［FSD］Gundam FSD on Mobile Suit Discovery Official Site (Japanese)